Una dulce historia de 100 en 100
by Youjibell
Summary: pequeño drable una historia un tanto larga de 100 en 100 palabras. muy dulce como los son Ren y Horo. terminado hasta shaman king Kang zeng Bang lean y comenten n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Acercamiento**

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

---0o-o0---

_Comía tranquilamente, aunque hacía frío disfrutaba del día. Te miré fijamente; estabas temblando mientras te engullías en una cobija._

_Tenías el ceño fruncido y, aun así, la mirada perdida._

_No pude evitar sonreír un poco, me acerque a ti._

¿Qué te pasa idiota? – _me preguntaste molesto ante mi osadía, pues me había puesto detrás de ti y te envolví en un abrazo._

Es que tengo frío – _te respondí; sabíamos que mentía, aun así aunque no te veía, sabía que tu también sonreías, con los ojos cerrados._

Búscate una cobija – _y aun así te acomodaste más en mí._

100 palabras

Espero sus comentarios, es la segunda vez que escribo uno de estos, espero que os guste, para seguir con esta mini historia.


	2. Chapter 2

aquí de nuevo es que hacer esto de 100 en 100 es divertido… bueno un saludo a todos ¿Que les está pareciendo? espero sus comentarios

Un saludo

**Capitulo 2**

**Cuando me miras**

Pov´s Ren Tao

_Idiota… es la primera palabra que pienso cuando te veo _

_Infantil, es como te he visto todos estos años, mientras haces un puchero y berreas como un niño._

_Inútil, es lo que generalmente eres cuando intento entrenar contigo, pues, aunque trato de hacerlo en serio siempre termino midiendo mis fuerzas_

_Aun con eso… cuanto te veo a los ojos y tu dulce mirada se concentra en la mía, creo que no tienes tantos defectos._

_Después de todo cuando veo tu sonrisa _

Tengo hambre Ren- _no puedo hacer otras cosa más que decirle que si…_

Pues come algo idiota –

100 palabras

Y siguiendo con la tradición ya está la actualización… escribir esto es des estresante.

Gracias Hokka por pasar


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo… aquí de nuevo en el Cap. 3 de esta dulce… dulce muy dulce historia de mi gatito huraño que es mega lindo y el Horo x Ren se presta mucho para esto. Un saludo a todos.

**Capitulo 3 **

**Me gustas**

Pov´s Horokeu Usui

_Han pasado algunas semanas, estoy seguro que se ha acostumbrado a mí, no sé si es lo correcto, pero lo peor que puede pasar es que tenga un "no" de respuesta._

_Ya empezó la primavera, lo puedo oír estornudar una y otra vez…_

¿Un pañuelo? - _le digo mientras, veo con gracia su cara de fastidio._

Esta tonta alergia - _me responde mientras me mira a los ojos, un sonrojo aparece en su rostro._

Me gustas - _simple, sencillo y directo, así soy, puedo ver su asombro, no esperaba que se lo dijera._

Idiota- _me contesta con una sonrisa, ¿eso es un sí?_

100 palabras


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, ya regrese de buenas primeras… ¿qué tal? Os gusta, bueno aun falta así que no se angustien jejeje

**Capitulo 4**

**Insomnio**

**Pov´s Ren tao**

_El cielo me recuerda a ti, hoy tampoco puedo dormir… es porque sé…_

_Que inevitablemente tengo que regresar… tengo que decirte adiós_

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- _llegaste tras de mí y me abrázate por la espalda_

-No tengo sueño- _aunque es de madurada… es porque él que no duermo_

-quiero estar contigo- _me dices al oído, me haces estremecer, tu aroma me adormece_

_Quiero seguir junto a ti_

-Vamos Ren, te estás durmiendo– _me susurras al oído, cuando pierdo la noción del tiempo, me estoy quedando dormido en tus brazos._

-Regresaré a china– _me sujetas aun más, ¿esto es una lágrima? _

100 palabras


	5. Chapter 5

_Ahh este el que más me ha gustado, debo admitir, no sé porque me imagino a Ren triste y que llegue el hoto- hoto y lo ponga de buenas… con unas simples palabras... nyaaa… Son tan kawiis que ya me emocione solita…_

_Es que la música de shaman King inspira… benditos sean los dioses… encontré el original sound track de shaman King versión completa… nunca antes un disco me había hecho tan feliz_

_.. … etto eso no viene al caso.. jejeje_

Saludos

**Capitulo 5**

**Como el sol**

Pov´s Horokeu Usui

_Estas más serio de lo usual._

_Sé porque estas así, ya que, de alguna forma este dolor compartimos los dos._

_Me gustaría animarte, pero no sé qué hacer…_

-Iré contigo- _le digo mientras, mientras te tomo por la cintura, no sé que responderás._

-Tu... - _me dice sorprendido, es algo que ni yo lo esperaba_

-por ti, iría china- _le digo mientras, aspiro su aroma, delicado, como él. Tus ojos brillan tanto como el sol._

_-_pero…-_ incertidumbre y alegría, solo tú miras así, con el ceño fruncido._

_-_alguien tiene que animarte_- no lo puedo creer, el me está abrazando_

-idiota_- _

100 palabras


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**En el avión**

**Pov´s Ren tao**

_Hace un tanto de frio… todo se ve hermoso y tranquilo desde aquí arriba,_

_Aún no sé qué es lo que me dirán cuando me vean llegar con alguien más…_

_¿Me preguntaran quién es?_

-¡La comida esta buenísima!- me _habla con una sonrisa, su mirada me tranquiliza._

-¡Ahhg! Come con la boca cerrada- le _digo mientras me contengo de reír_

-Ya casi llegamos- _me dice serio, ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Es que acaso se arrepiente de venir a mi lado?_

-¿Estás seguro de ir conmigo? – _casi en silencio hablo, no sé porque pero algo duele._

-Contigo iría a donde sea-

100 palabras


	7. Chapter 7

Holap… ¿cómo les va? ¡ Bueno

Espero que bien… jejeje varis le dieron gracias a la influenza por que actualice… Se preguntaran porque hay actualización de tres cap? les aviso que no habrá actualización de estigmas de los espíritus de hielo, ni cualquiera fic que este sin actualizar por que estoy en exámenes ToT hasta dentro de medio mes más o menos, también le aviso que será mi cumpleaños el 5 de junio así que todo fic será bien recibido ¬¬ mas les vale que me feliciten jejejejeje

No es cierto bueno nus vemos pronto…

**Capitulo 7**

**Y entonces… llegamos a China**

Pov´s Horokeu Usui

_Cuando vine por primera vez aquí; _

_era de noche y me pareció algo tétrico._

_Ahora casi podía decir que era un bello lugar, _

_aunque tenía algo de miedo._

-Avisaré que llegué y nos vamos- _me dijo serio_.

-si- _le contesté débilmente, me miró a los ojos._

-todo estará bien- _me tomó de la mano y yo lo sujeté con fuerza._

-me prometes que nadie me matará, envenenará o me convertirá en zombi_- le dije con gracia al sentir la calidez de su mano, solo con eso me bastaba._

-no digas estupideces- _contestó sonriendo, mientras caminábamos juntos tomados de la mano._

_**100 palabras**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Holass,** este cap, lo escribí en mi cumple, la inspiración me salió cuando una piedra me estaba molestando y me acorde de mi novio… jejeje y pensé que sin duda el neko… pensaría algo así jejeje espero que les guste este capítulo , se que se salió un poco de la historia pero no lo quería dejar solito por allí

**Capitulo 8**

_**Como una piedra en el zapato**_

Pov´s Ren Tao

_Casi nunca utilizo este camino,_

_hoy decidí pasar por aquí._

_Entre tantas cosas que hay por el suelo,_

_una de esas cosas, sin mi consentimiento, osó internarse en mi zapato._

_Si, una piedra, de esas que son pequeñas pero molestan_

_Las haces a un lado, te olvidas de ella unos segundos;_

_Pero siguen ahí y justo cuando caminas ya con normalidad_

_Se entierran en el lugar indicado,_

_En ese momento me acordé de él, Horokeu Usui;_

_Es sin duda, como una piedra en el zapato._

_Jode y molesta, se mete en tu vida sin permiso._

_Maldición, ¡Amo a esa piedra!_

**100 palabras **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dulce agonía**

Pov´s Horokeu Usui

_Bastante tiempo he tenido que esperarlo,_

_Tan solo para rozar su piel y aspirar su aroma._

_Sé que mis pervertidos deseos son descontrolables_

_Aun más con alguien como él, su sensual figura,_

_Sus labios que me invitan a probarlo,_

_Tan cerca de él, Y tan lejos como para solo poder admirarlo._

-Ya es tarde- _me dice mientras se recuesta en su cama_

-solo un ratito más- _respondo mientras lo veo tendido,_

_Y me invaden las ganas de poseerlo_

-vete a tu habitación- _algún día me quedaré con él_

_En su cama, en su piel; hasta entonces sufriré_

_Esta dulce agonía_


	10. Chapter 10

**E****spiar**

Pov´s Ren Tao

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué dirías si supieras, que todas las noches,_

_Tras el vapor del agua caliente_

_Te observo desde mi habitación?_

_Tu piel blanquecina y las gotas de agua_

_Que resbalan delicadamente_

_Delineando con majestuosidad cada contorno de tu piel_

_Ya es hábito, o gusto, tal vez, de observarte_

_Y más sabiendo que, mientras te bañas…_

_Muchas veces seguro piensas en mí._

_-_si tanto de te gusta observarme…

Deberías intentar tocarme_- me dices tras de mí,_

_Tal vez me has descubierto, o solo ya lo sabías._

-idiota_- te respondo sonrojado al verme descubierto, _

_Aun así, bajo esa toalla húmeda… toco tu piel._

_**100 palabras**_

Jejeje ya casi se le hace a mi Horin n_n con el Tao que nu se deja… 10 cap y no mas no suelta… pero ya cederá … ya verán como eso dos terminan haciendo cosillas jejeje saludos gracias por sus lindos reviews

Hollybell


	11. Chapter 11

_**Encajar**_

_Pov´s Horokeu Usui_

_Todos están sentados en la mesa,_

_Su madre me mira penetrantemente,_

_Me pregunto si me odia o no le agrado_

-la sal- _dice seria, Jun sonríe y Ren la mira._

_Es la primera vez que me dirige la palabra, le sonrió_

-no estás tan mal- _¿eso qué significa?_

-al fin eres parte de la familia- _dice Jun,_

_Ren me mira sorprendido_

_La verdad no entendí que paso._

_Al final de la cena, Ren me hablo._

-creo que ya se sienten más tranquilos-

_Lo miro con interrogación, y para mi sorpresa_

_Sus labios se funden con los míos en un beso_

_**100 palabras**_

Nyaa otro cap listo weeee!!! Tardaron lo sé miaaa al fin mi kerido horito ya es aceptado en la familia del tao kiaa mega lindo

Está dedicado a mis keridos lectores y los que no encajan tan fácilmente en las familias de sus parejas jejeje ( k la vredad no se me da el caso)


	12. Chapter 12

_**¿Seme o Uke?**_

_Pov´s Ren Tao_

_Sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez._

_¡Tenía que ocultarme en mi propia casa!_

_Hubiera sido mejor que mi madre_

_Nunca hubiera dado su aprobación_

_Después de todo, vivir como "relegado" no me molesta._

- ¿Dónde está Ren?- _pregunta desde afuera_

_de la habitación de mí ya autorizado novio_

_Este sabe muy bien que responder._

-no lo he visto- _dice nervioso, el muy idiota no sabe mentir._

-Ren, solo dinos- _mi madre ríe, una vez mas lo descubrió._

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LES IMPORTA!- _grito exasperado_.

-no me obligues a espiarlos, ¡sabes que debes ser el hombre!

_Maldición…_

_**100 palabras**_

Kiaaa tenía rato ke no actualizaba esto muajaja, este cap dedicado a todos los que tenemos papás y mamás entrometidos ¬¬ u yo tengo lo confieso...

Espero que les guste, bueno esto aun no se acaba

Reviews???


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo, tenia rato k no hacia otra chibi historia bueno como ando pintando se me ocurrió k Horo pintara la casa blanca de Ren de color verde y otro casi se muriera je**

**Bueno espero k les guste se you**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Pov´s Ren Tao**

**Tan blanco como él**

* * *

_Hace poco compre el lugar_

_Era simplemente perfecto_

_Escogí con cuidado los muebles y la decoración._

_Le di la sorpresa un lunes._

_El sé veía tan feliz cuando lo llevé._

_Yo solo fingí desinterés._

_Pero, de alguna forma me gustaba el lugar._

_Un viernes por la noche regrese a casa, nuestra casa._

_No pude creer lo que ví_

-¡Verde limón!- _sentí que me infartaba, no podía creer lo que ese idiota había hecho._

-el verde es vida y pinte la casa- _sentí ganas de descuartizarlo, solo respiré_

-mañana por la mañana estará igual-

-si-

-el blanco es como tú…totalmente puro-


	14. Chapter 14

**Distancia**

**Pov´s Horokeu Usui**

Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti.

Me pregunto si estarás bien. No puedo hacer nada más que esperar.

La primavera, el verano el otoño y el invierno; ¡ya no sé cuantas veces

he visto pasar el tiempo sin ti!

Aun así, te esperaré eternamente; porque yo sé

Que en algún momento cruzaras esa puerta y estarás en mis brazos

Una vez más sentiré tu piel junto a la mía.

Una vez más me dejaras tocar su cabello violeta y mirar tus profundos ojos

Sí, ese día llegará.

Hasta el día que te canses de tu doncella, yo esperaré.

100 palabras

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿me tardeen actualizar? jeje un saludo a todos los que aun me dan un minuto de su tiempo para leer mis pequeños fics.

¿Alguien de mexico?

Jeje espero que si n.n

Ya que están por aki poco les cuesta dejar un review..

Próximo…

Por siempre

500 palabras

Ultimo cap.


	15. Chapter 15

**Por siempre **

Pov´s Ren Tao

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo en la vida se termina.

Nace, crece, madura y finalmente muere.

Yo siempre creí que así era la vida.

De igual forma creí que nuestro amor sería así

Aquel amor de juventud ya había pasado por todo

Solo faltaba que muriera.

Tenía que casarme, tener un hijo y seguir con un nuevo ciclo.

Esperar a que muriera, pero me di cuenta de algo.

A pesar de los años, del tiempo, de mi hijo hay algo que nunca murió.

_-Te amo baka ainu- _le dije cuando entre a esa casa que nunca olvide.

Entonces él me abrazo, y lloro desesperadamente.

100 palabras.

**FIN**

Ahgggg al fin acabe, espero que les gustara; si preguntan el final lo remonté hasta shaman King Kang Zeng Bang, cuando Ren se caso y Horo se ve todo depre y vagabundeado o.o, jeje decidí dejar tiempo, porque así no hicieron con el manga. Donde Ren se va y Horo también y muchos años después se ven. De igual forma pienso que a pesar de los años y el tiempo ellos jamás se dejaran de amar y Ren por si mismo llegara al lado de Horo quien estará esperándolo por siempre.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews


End file.
